1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to voltage detection devices and more particularly pertains to a new voltage detection device worn by a user to provide a warning signal when high voltage is detected in close proximity to the user.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing having a bottom, a top, and a perimeter wall extending between the bottom and the top defining an interior space. A voltage sensor is coupled to the housing. A processor is positioned in the interior space of the housing and electrically coupled to the voltage sensor. A speaker is coupled to the housing and operationally coupled to the processor. The processor transmits an audible signal through the speaker when the voltage sensor detects ambient voltage in excess of a pre-determined voltage level.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.